This invention relates to an applicator spout for standard caulking cartridges.
In the past the application of viscous sealing compounds such as caulking and the like to joints or seams has been accomplished through the use of a cartridge containing the sealing compound connected with a spout consisting of a tapered hollow tube having an outlet orifice of circular cross-section. Pressure is applied to the cartridge usually by means of a gun mechanism which causes compound to be ejected through this orifice onto the seam or joint. The compound exudes beyond the width of the outlet orifice and, to a great extent, is not uniformly directed to the seam or joint to be sealed, that is, a large portion of the exuded compound coats the members forming the seam rather than the seam itself. The user must attempt to direct the compound into the seam or joint by use of his finger or similar shaped tool after the compound has been applied, thereby making the application a two-step method.
The present invention, solves this problem by providing an applicator spout for sealing compounds which, in one step, permits simultaneous application and tamping or pressing the compound into the seam or joint to form a uniform, neat and tight seal.